Recent electronic devices are evolving to smart devices that may use wireless communication using a mobile communication network or Wi-Fi, have various applications installed or allow additional applications to be installed thereon.
The integration of mobile communication terminals and smart devices and technical development allow for provision of various additional functions of e.g., a camera, a movie player, a television (TV), or navigation, as well as simply transmitting voice information or text messages.
The smart devices may have various applications installed thereon, offering the user application-based services. Further, a smart device user may access a server retaining smart device applications anytime to download and install his desired application.
Meanwhile, the smart device enables a multitasking function that simultaneously runs two or more programs to operate the programs. For example, the smart device may operate a music player program to play music and operate an Internet surfing program to listen to the music while doing Internet surfing. Further, while the smart device may operate a navigation program to be directed for a route, the smart device operates the music player program to play music. Further, when receiving a call while Internet surfing or navigation proceeds, the smart device may enable the call to be on the line while Internet surfing or navigation goes on.
However, in order to control the program running on the background when the multitasking function is executed, the main program running screen should be changed to the screen of the program that is running on the background.
Further, in the case where the main program is a navigation program, route direction cannot be served while the background program is being controlled, and a few steps should be taken to control the background program, causing user inconvenience.